Wireless communication systems may use a plurality of frequency bands for communication with wireless devices. Frequency bands are typically associated with network providers. Network providers may agree to share radio resources with other network providers, though due to the scarcity of such resources sharing agreements may be limited to certain radio resources and may exclude other radio resources. Typically, to schedule data to be transmitted in a multi-operator network, separate scheduler hardware is required for each frequency band.